Piano y violín
by Methy
Summary: La música siempre ha sido uno de los grandes amores en la vida de Hinata, pero su timidez, por años ha limitado su potencial. Encontrará, entonces, a alguien que no solo sacará al Dios de la música que lleva dentro, sino que además provocará más de un sentimiento que la hará vibrar. Con un violín en mano el príncipe de sus sueños finalmente se presenta. SasoHina y SasuHina.
1. Torpeza

**Aclaraciones respecto a personajes:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones respecto a citas musicales: **Las hermosas obras aquí citadas no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a diversos maestros de la música que al final del texto expondré. Además dejaré los nombres específicos para que quien lo desee lo busque en Youtube.

Mi objetivo en cuanto a los dos puntos antes señalados no es más que entretener y difundir un poco sobre mis gustos e imaginación.

**Aclaraciones respecto a la narración del fanfic:** Este capítulo se divide en dos partes, la primera es una especie de introducción sobre la vida del personaje principal, Hinata. Y la segunda es el comienzo del desarrollo de los hechos. La escritura me salió algo tosca y es que aún no me acostumbro a esto de narrar.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lime. Sin más...

¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo I: Torpeza.**

Era difícil caminar con tantas cosas en la mano, más para una persona como ella que aunque el suelo esté liso puede tropezar y caer con una facilidad que asombra a muchos. Para su fortuna en esta ocasión nadie vio la torpe caída de la que tardó en recomponerse pues llevaba muchas cosas en mano y pese a que ya faltaba poco para empezara la primavera, seguía haciendo frío. Se levantó y como pudo llegó a la estación de trenes en donde tuvo que esperar más de lo habitual. Finalmente llegó al instituto en donde en un año terminaría sus estudios para poder dedicarse a la gran pasión de su vida, la música. El piano siempre ha sido su único y gran amigo. Por medio de él es capaz de expresar su verdadero yo, sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones. Es buena en ello, pero no lo reconoce, nadie lo hace y es porque su timidez la lleva a una incapacidad absoluta de poder siquiera dejarse llevar por la música; es incapaz de tocar el piano con personas viéndola, frente a un público. Por esto, ha decidido que este último año resolverá su problema cueste lo que cueste. Para ello ha comenzado con lo que le pareció más "sencillo", ser capaz de tocar una pieza frente a su padre. Incluso frente a él le era imposible tocar.

Su padre, que es la única familia que tiene, siempre le dice que haga lo que haga el la apoyará. Sus palabras no le sirven de mucho consuelo, mas es suficiente el saber que él está ahí para ella y eso es algo que aprecia desde el fondo de su corazón. Su nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, es un abogado reconocido entre quienes son entendidos en el campo de lo jurídico. Cuando era pequeña, con tan solo un año, su madre tuvo un aborto espontaneo debido a que quedó embarazada muy poco después de haberla dado a luz, por lo que este embarazo resultó muy complicado y terminó con la perdida del bebe que dejó devastada a su pobre madre quien no dejó de sentirse culpable por aquello. Sufrió, entonces, de una horrible depresión que la llevó al suicidio. Su padre por otro lado parece no concebir el tiempo que pasó, ya que las veces que han tenido la oportunidad de hablar de su madre siempre menciona lo rápido que nació ella, el embarazo posterior a ese, la perdida del feto y el suicidio de su esposa; para él es como si todo hubiera pasado en un solo y mismo día. Sufrió mucho, lloró mucho, pero se levantó porque tenía una hija a la cual cuidar, educar, proteger y amar, una hija a la cual dedicarle esa vida que en ese momento cuestionaba el continuar. Siempre le dice que es feliz porque ella está a su lado, pero en el fondo Hinata Hyuga, su hija sabe que se siente solo, por eso intenta hacerlo sonreír a menudo con cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, salir a pasear, prepararle algo de comer, regalarle cosas, etc.

Finalmente llegó a la sala de clases en donde la esperaban sus amigas Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Sin duda ellas eran las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera tener. Son extrovertidas, divertidas y lindas, contrario a ella. La verdad Hinata aún no entendía cómo es que esas chicas tan lindas eran amigas de alguien como ella, que es tan distinta a las tres chicas que ahora la esperaban.

Las clases dieron inicio y Hinata, la chica de tez blanca, cabello lacio de color azul oscuro, poseedora de unos ojos grandes, blancos, cristalinos, extraños y a la vez hermosos, de facciones finas, pequeños labios tonalidad rosa, se quedó perdida mirando la espalda del chico que se había convertido en su príncipe azul, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico de 17 años. Es muy travieso, perezoso y bastante caótico, con frecuencia lo envían a la oficina del director por los desastres y usuales peleas que provoca con Sasuke, otro compañero del mismo salón. Pese a estas características, Hinata veía en Naruto a un príncipe que con solo mirarla era capaz de hacerla sentir como si volara entre las nubes. Nunca había sostenido una conversación con él, jamás había pasado el "Hola, Naruto", "S-si", "N-no" o "Estoy bien ¿y- y tú?, esas habían sido algunas de las únicas diez frases que le había dicho alguna vez al chico que la hacía suspirar como ningún otro. Hinata se había enamorado de Naruto cuando este último le ayudó a decorar el salón para un evento que se había organizado en el colegio. Debido a la fuerte tormenta que se desató ese día, solo ellos dos se quedaron a decorar, estuvieron toda la tarde allí solos, a pesar de esto Hinata a penas si fue capaz de mirar a Naruto, estuvo todo el día tratando de no desmayarse por los nervios y emociones que tenía cada vez que él se le acercaba o le dirigía la palabra. Mientras lo miraba, Hinata se imaginaba a sí misma con un elegante y hermoso vestido tocando el piano con maestría frente a una gran audiencia y Naruto sentado en primera fila esperando a que terminara para entregarle un ramo de rozas mientras le declaraba su amor frente a todo ese público. Sencillamente su imaginación no tenía limites.

La primera clase terminó y luego del receso que tuvieron debían prepararse para ir a un paseo de curso. No era un paseo propiamente tal, se trataba de una actividad de la clase de Ciencias Naturales que consistía en ir a un parque y examinar la diversidad de plantas que allí había, tomar muestras de las que más les interesaba y luego examinarla la clase próxima. Al llegar al parque Hinata se sorprendió, era un parque tan extenso como treinta canchas de fútbol, tenía una diversidad enorme de plantas y paisajes que era imposible no considerarlo una obra de arte, un deleite para los ojos. La profesora Kirenai se apresuró en decir que estarían allí unas tres horas, que las aprovecharan para trabajar y que al término de esas tres horas debían estar en la entrada del lugar para marcharse. Todos asintieron y tan rápidos como si un fantasma los persiguiera desaparecieron de la vista de la profesora para explorar la zona. Hinata se había ido con sus amigas Sakura, Ino y Ten ten.

-¿N-no les parece que este lugar es hermoso? – preguntó Hinata mientras seguía a sus amigas a algún lado.

-¡Si!, es realmente hermoso – Sakura sacó su cámara y comenzó a sacar cuantas fotografías se lo permitía la velocidad de su cámara –, no puedo creer que no haya venido antes aquí.

-¿Nunca habías venido? – Ino parecía divertida mientras preguntaba –, bueno no es de extrañar, tu siempre tan distraída. Ya habíamos venido aquí, ¿lo has olvidado?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo fue eso? – Sakura estaba algo confundida por la pregunta de Ino, e irritada por como esta última se burlaba de ella.

-Vinimos años atrás, cuando tu estabas enferma con varicela, por eso no recuerdas nada – dijo Tenten tan tranquilamente y claramente como pudo para evitar una discusión entre Ino y Sakura.

Mientras ellas seguían conversando hasta llegar al punto en el que se hizo inevitable una discusión cómica entre Ino y Sakura, Hinata se había perdido entre un conjunto de plantas siguiendo a un pájaro que le pareció extraño y lindo a la vez. En la persecución tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, y cayó, al caer golpeó su cabeza con el tronco del árbol y quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Estuvo inconsciente unos minutos hasta que de pronto comenzó a salir de su estado cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de un violín. Era una melodía hermosa, llena de sentimiento y que denotaba una maestría total por parte de quien la tocaba (1).

-_¿Quién-quién estará tocando?...es hermosa. La melodía es algo triste, pero me siento feliz. ¿Quién…? _– Hinata comenzó a intentar incorporarse para partir en busca de quien interpretaba la pieza. Sentía su corazón latir con una intensidad enorme y una necesidad de seguir oyendo la música que llegaba a sus oídos. Estaba tan adormecida que no pudo ponerse de pie y tuvo que conformarse con sentarse con la espalda afirmada en el mismo tronco contra el cual se había golpeado. Desde allí pudo seguir oyendo, sintiendo la música con sus ojos cerrados mientras una brisa fresca, tal vez la primera que la primavera enviaba, acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza. Permitió que aquella melodía la bañara, la llenara y la hiciera, no sólo volar entre las nubes, sino que aún más allá. No era solo la melodía, Hinata sentía como si entendiera, o como si pudiera vislumbrar a la persona que tocaba. Ni siquiera había una certeza de que alguien estuviera tocando allí directamente, cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de una grabación, pero algo le decía que no era así, que había una persona dejando salir sus sentimientos por medio de aquel violín. Pasados unos minutos la música se detuvo y Hinata instantáneamente abrió los ojos alarmada. Tardó un poco en ponerse de pie y fue en la dirección de la cual minutos atrás había provenido la música. Llegó a un lugar amplio en donde no había más que un árbol enorme en medio de un campo de flores de distinto tipo. Sin duda el paisaje era hermoso, pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba, ella quería encontrar a "aquella persona", mas en vano miro para todos lados, no había nadie allí. Triste corrió en dirección a uno de los puntos de atención al cliente dentro del parque. No miraba por donde iba, por lo mismo no vio a la persona contra la cual chocó haciendo que esta cayera de espalda al suelo y ella golpeara su cara contra el suelo.

-¡HEY! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde vas!...Hmm – grito el aludido con el choque.

-L-lo s-siento mucho – se disculpo Hinata inmediatamente mientras levantaba levemente la vista para ver a quién había, al hacerlo le dio mucha más vergüenza de la que ya sentía, se trataba de un chico de cabellera larga, lacia y rubia, ojos azules y que parecía tener la misma edad que Hinata –. D-de verdad lo s-siento – se disculpó nuevamente mientras con su cabello intentaba ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Hmm, Ya qué – dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie –, pero ten más cuidado mira que no todos somos tan comprensivos – dijo esto último mientras alzaba la voz y miraba hacia el baño que estaba a justo al lado de donde ellos estaban, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más.

-B-bueno, me tengo que ir. De v-verdad lo siento mucho. Con permiso – hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo dejando al chico divertido con su actitud.

Antes de alejarse demasiado Hinata volteó a ver al chico y pudo ver que del baño venían saliendo dos personas más una venía al lado de la otra por lo que solo puso ver al sujeto que en esos momentos y desde su perspectiva se encontraba más adelante, un chico de cabello naranja con algunos piercingsen las orejas, tez blanca y unos ojos lila, mientras que el del que estaba "atrás" solo pudo ver un mechón de cabello rojo que era un poco más bajo que el de cabello naranjo, y cómo el rubio parecía estar regañándolos por algo. Con esa escena en la mente Hinata dejó de mirar hacia atrás y siguió su camino.

El día siguió como si nada hubiera pasado y Hinata ya no prestaba atención en clases, no podía aunque quisiera escuchar las explicaciones y teorías de lo que era el hombre en clases de Filosofía del maestro Kakashi Hatake, ni tampoco la importancia de las revoluciones y guerras de antaño, en todo en lo que pensaba era en la melodía que había escuchado. Sakura y las chicas lo notaron, estuvieron todo el día preguntándole qué le pasaba.

-¿Acaso viste a algún chico lindo? ¿O tal vez no solo lo viste…? – dijo pícaramente Ino.

Hinata roja como un tomate ante la pregunta de su amiga –, ¡NO!...q-quiero decir…no…eso no…yo…digo – cada palabra que decía era más inaudible que la anterior.

-¡Ino la gorda déjala en paz! ¿Qué no ves que la pones nerviosa? – comenzó a gritarle Sakura y nuevamente se pusieron a pelear.

A la salida de clases Tenten, preocupada por Hinata, decidió acompañarla hasta la estación de trenes. Hablaron todo el camino de lo hermoso del lugar que horas atrás habían visitado. Ten, como le decían sus amigas, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente algo le había pasado a Hinata en ese parque. Pero no podía distinguir si era algo bueno o malo ya que su timida amiga parecía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Intentó, pero no pudo hacer que Hinata le dijera lo que le pasaba. Finalmente llegaron a la estación y Tenten se despidió de su amiga no sin antes recordarle que si la necesitaba ella estaría disponible para socorrerla en lo que fuera, ante sus palabras Hinata se sintió mal por tener a su amiga preocupada, pese a ello le dio las gracias y se dispuso a irse.

Mientras esperaba el tren, con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos en el horizonte, de la nada sintió la necesidad de mirar a su alrededor, al hacerlo vio al mismo chico rubio con el que había chocado en el parque. Esta vez, Hinata le pretó más atención al uniforme que este traía, era de un instituto prestigioso, no solo porque se necesitaba tener mucho dinero para entrar en él, sino que además era bien reconocido por la increíble variedad de actividades extraprogramáticas que iban desde costura hasta paracaidismo para aquellos más osados y que por supuesto tuvieran mucho dinero. Hinata estaba bien informada de una en particular, la de música. Durante muchos años consecutivos había escuchado que los músicos de ese instituto eran visitados y reconocidos por diversidad de músicos talentosos que ayudaban a los estudiantes en su desarrollo musical y no solo eso, sino que además ganaban todos los concursos y se llevaban todos los aplausos en los encuentros con otras escuelas. Era todo un sueño para Hinata. De la nada y mientras divagaba en sus sueños, notó que ahora si podía ver con claridad al chico de mechón rojo. Cuando lo vio no encontró que realmente fuera atractivo, pero sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Se sintió confundida y casi se queda abajo del tren de no ser porque alguien que iba subiendo a este pasó a empujarla. Subió al tren y mientras este se alejaba de la plataforma vio como los dos chicos que ella había estado observando al parecer iban a hacer lo mismo que ella, pero otras dos personas los detuvieron y uno de ellos era su compañero de clase, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aun al llegar a casa no podía dejar de pensar en la melodía y en ese chico. Le pareció extraño, se pensó a sí misma como una superficial y sin sentimientos; estaba anojada consigo misma. Con el enojo a flor de piel se sentó frente al piano que su padre le había obsequiado a los ocho años y empezó a intentar tocar, pero no podía. No lo entendía. Estaba sola, sabía que nadie la observaba, pero no pudo tocar una miserable pieza, ni la más simple de ellas. Se sintió más frustrada y sin poder entender bien qué le pasaba decidió tomar una ducha para despejar su mente y tararear aquella melodía.

Pasaron los días y Hinata parecía haber olvidado por completo el asunto del parque, parecía la misma de antes. Eso alegró a sus amigas que para subirle aún más el animo le informaron de una fiesta que la directora Tsunade había autorizado tuvieran. Ya todos estaban informados del asunto y estaba planificado cómo ingresarían el alcohol y los cigarros a escondidas de los profesores que se encontrarían vigilando el lugar.

A la semana siguiente, un día Sábado, tuvo lugar la tan aclamada fiesta a la que habían invitado a alumnos de otros institutos. La concurrencia fue tanta que el segundo piso de las instalaciones tuvo que ser habilitado para que hubiera más espacio por donde transitar.

Las chicas habían tomado a Hinata y la habían vestido para que en palabras de Ino "pueda compartir con apenas un chico". Sus palabras no hacían más que provocar el rubor en las mejillas de Hinata y el enojo de Sakura que salía en defensa de su tímida amiga.

Al llegar al lugar inmediatamente Sakura e Ino comenzaron a buscar a Sasuke, el amor de sus vidas, por todos lados. Al no encontrarlo llegaron a la conclusión de que muy probablemente no haya asistido.

-No es muy de su estilo este tipo de eventos, ¿no? – rió Tenten ante las caras de decepción de Sakura e Ino.

-¡Cállate! No sabes cuánto me esforcé por bajar de peso y cuánto busqué este atuendo solo para que Sasuke me viera hoy y ni siquiera se dignó a venir – gruñó Ino.

-Yo también me puse a dieta... – una resignada Sakura – , pero por otro lado...

-¿P-por qué me estás mirando así, Sakura-san? – Hinata parecía nerviosa.

-Nosotras tal vez no obtendremos lo que queríamos, pero tú Hinata, ¡tú brillarás hoy! – Sakura lucía muy entusiasmada y de la nada Ino comenzó con el mismo espíritu.

Hicieron beber alcohol a Hinata con la excusa de que con ese rubor y con un poco de alcohol sería capaz de hablar con un chico sin tartamudear y sin desviar la mirada. Hinata trataba de decirles, luego del primer vaso, que ya no podía más, que estaba mareada, pero las palabras no salían, fue perdiendo la lucidez y noción de tiempo. Ni cuenta se dio cuando Sakura e Ino divisaron a Sasuke y se fueron corriendo tras él, mientras Tenten se había quedado dormida sentada junto a Hinata.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba ebria. Empezó a caminar siguiendo nada más que sus instintos. Sus sentidos poco a poco la iban traicionando permitiéndole chocar con paredes, mesas y lo que fuera que se le presentase en frente. Lo que mas le sorprendía era lo poco o nada que le importaba su estado. Alzó la vista y buscó a algún conocido, pero todo lo que consiguió fue contagiarse del éxtasis que en ese momento envolvía el lugar en el que estaba. Vio al hombre de sus sueños acercársele en las mismas condiciones en las que ella se hallaba. Pero esta vez, este hombre, su amado Naruto, no la miraba de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía. Un brillo en sus ojos, una mirada lujuriosa era la que ahora Naruto dirigía a Hinata. Ella notó que él se aproximaba lentamente y que además la miraba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios…se ruborizó. Finalmente estuvieron a menos de tres pasos…

-Hinata, ¿estás aburrida? – preguntó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada.

-S-si, más o menos. Y ¿t…? –

Naruto la había besado. Hinata se sintió desfallecer, pero aguantó. "_Naruto me está besando, de verdad… ¡Naruto!_", se decía mientras dejaba que su venerado amor la tocase más de lo debido. No tuvo razón de tiempo, a penas si pudo responder al beso cuando por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a un lugar más intimo? – le preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba en dirección a las escaleras.

Hinata se dejó llevar y subió al cuarto piso lo más rápido que sus pies en esos momentos le permitían mientras era halada por Naruto. Finalmente llegaron a una de las salas que en ese momento les serviría como escenario de una obra en la que ambos serían los protagonistas. Al entrar, Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Y ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? – preguntó antes de arremeter con fuerza contra el cuello de Hinata.

Hinata, la tímida Hinata se creyó a sí misma en un sueño. Mientras el rubio devoraba su cuello, ella con el nerviosismo latente, lenta y torpemente acercó sus manos a la cabeza y cuello del joven, este al sentir el tacto dejó salir un gemido que pasó desapercibido para la muchacha. Paulatinamente los nervios se fueron evaporando de su cuerpo por el calor y creciente excitación que iba sintiendo. Dejó que sus piernas se abrieran un poco para que él pudiera tomarla en brazos y sentarla en una de las mesas. Allí la despojó de la parte superior de su vestimenta dejándola solo con el brasier. Volviendo a sentir los mismo nervios que al principio, intentó taparse, mas su intento resultó en vano pues Naruo ya había tomado con una mano uno de sus senos, mientras que con la otra puesta en la espalda de la joven la incitaba a que se inclinara hacia arriba ya que con sus labios había comenzado a degustar el otro seno, aún con la ropa interior puesta en ellos. Tal acción provocó que Hinata comenzara a gemir y a sentir aún más placer. Hinata sentía su zona íntima cada vez más mojada, un deseo incontrolable de ser poseída y la ferviente necesidad de despojarse de toda su ropa de una vez por todas, este deseo aumento considerablemente cuando Naruto hizo presión con su miembro viril en le entre pierna de Hinata.

Un violín, el sonido de un violín, el sonido del mismo violín que la había embelesado la vez anterior llegaba a sus oídos mientras ella ya se había rendido al placer que la lujuria le daba. El tiempo se detuvo para Hinata, dejó que aquella nueva melodía tan hermosa como la anterior (2) penetrara en ella, que calara hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se dejó seducir. ¿Cómo sabía que era el mismo violín?, no estaba segura, pero su corazón así se lo decía. Su corazón, el mismo que al momento de ver a Naruto ante sí había dejado de escuchar. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, vio con asco como aquel chico le lamia y relamía el busto, como manoseaba su cuerpo sin sentir pudor alguno, y como poco a poco esas manos que hace unos momentos la hicieron llegar a las nubes, ahora le causaban repulsión al intentar abrirse paso entre la falda que ella traía puesta. Sintió repugnancia de sí misma. Con ira empujó a su acompañante, tomó su ropa, se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar dejando extrañado a aquel que estuvo a punto de desflorarla.

Aire, necesitaba aire. Corrió y lloró. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la azotea. Abrió la puerta y siguió corriendo. Tal como muchas otras veces chocó contra alguien, pero esta vez no cayó al suelo, esta vez la persona pudo mantenerse en pie y sostener de los hombros a Hinata al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer algo al suelo. Hinata por el llanto y el impacto había cerrado los ojos, pero al sentir como algo caía al suelo abrió los ojos solo para agacharse a recogerlo. Al hacerlo se encontró con un violín en el suelo y el arco de este partido a la mitad. Pero su vista se fijo de lleno en el nombre tallado al lado de la mentonera del violín, que con letras latinas decía "_Sasori_".

_**Continuará...**_

He terminado este capítulo y debo decir que no me gustó del todo xD, pero bueno, tal vez a alguien por aquí sí le guste...ojalá así sea.

Con respecto a las citas musicales, dejo los nombres ahora, además quiero añadir que apelaré a su percepción auditiva cuando, quienes lo quieran, escuchen los temas. No todos son "solos de violín", los que pude encontrar en Youtuve al menos vienen acompañados de algún otro instrumento y/o orquesta completa, aún así las piezas que escogí tienen como componente principal el violín, por lo que no les será tan difícil captar su sonido. Los dos temas aquí citados son:

(1) Tomaso Albinoni - Sonata en La menor.

(2) Niccolo Paganini - Sonata No.6.

(*Niccolo Paganini me encanta!*)

Es primera vez que hago un fic de estas características...así que espero me tengan paciencia, mucha MUCHA paciencia.

Que tengan una hermoso día, semana, mes año, vida :D

Adieu.


	2. Ingenuidad

¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!

¡Lo sé, no merezco perdón!

**Aclaraciones respecto a personajes:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones respecto a citas musicales: **Las hermosas obras aquí citadas no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a diversos maestros de la música que al final del texto expondré. Además dejaré los nombres específicos para que quien lo desee lo busque en Youtube.

Mi objetivo en cuanto a los dos puntos antes señalados no es más que entretener y difundir un poco sobre mis gustos e imaginación.

**Aclaraciones respecto a la narración del fanfic: **

-Hablan normalmente –.

_-Pensamientos _–.

_-"Recuerdos" _–.

**Capítulo II: Ingenuidad. **

-Sa…so…ri – dijo en un susurro que no pasó inadvertido por la persona que estaba de pie junto a ella.

-Tsk, rompiste mi arco – Desde su posición, con la vista clavada en el suelo y sin levantarse oyó esas palabras que evidentemente iban dirigidas a su persona. Pese a haber escuchado, no prestó atención al mensaje, más bien abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa al notar la intensidad y lo mucho que le gustó la voz masculina que le hablaba –. Debes saber que tendrás que pagarme por esto – dijo mientras se agachaba –. Odio que toquen mis cosas y más todavía que las rompan – estiró sus manos para recoger el violín y el quebrado arco.

Hinata al sentir la cercanía de aquel hombre a su lado y aún sin siquiera haberlo visto sintió como su piel se erizaba. Pasaron un par de segundos y Hinata empezó a sentir fuertes mareos, pensó que eran los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo y reparó en que poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Con un rubor notorio en las mejillas, con las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro y con algunas de esas lágrimas aún en esos cristalinos, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia el costado en donde finalmente pudo ver borrosamente el rostro de un joven que ya había visto antes. Las fuerzas la abandonaron, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y sus oídos hicieron parecer cada vez más inaudibles las palabras del joven que decían "¡Hey!, no te duermas…menudo fastidio…". Se dejó seducir por el cansancio permitiéndose entrar al mundo de los sueños.

- ¡Hey!, despierta, no tengo todo el día. ¡Hey! – se oía una voz que poco a poco se iba haciendo más clara.

-_¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada _– lánguidamente volvió en sí y perezosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos –. ¿El…cielo? – articuló finalmente con los ojos a medio abrir.

-Finalmente abriste los ojos. No me gusta que me hagan esperar…eres demasiado problemática niña – nuevamente esa voz.

Hinata se incorporó y en esta ocasión pudo distinguir frente a ella con claridad al chico de cabello rojo, el mismo de la estación que la dejó confundida la primera y última vez que lo vio. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso, corto y alborotado, en su rostro de facciones finas se distinguían sus ojos que eran color miel de una mirada penetrante y fría, su tez era blanca y su cuerpo de contextura delgada. Hinata se perdió en su mirada.

-No tengo todo el día, así que págame de inmediato – retumbó en sus oídos la voz masculina mientras quien la producía extendía la mano.

-… ¿eh? – parpadeo confundida. Aun le dolía la cabeza y no reaccionaba a el qué hacía y cómo llegó ahí. Supuso que el intentaba ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pues estaba sentada en el piso, así que extendió la mano para sostenerse de la del muchacho, pero este la apartó con brusquedad.

-No te hagas la desentendida. Rompiste el arco de mi violín, ¿cómo se supone que toque ahora? Eres responsable, hazte cargo…págame – le extendió la mano nuevamente esperando el dinero.

Finalmente a Hinata se le aclararon las ideas y recordó que efectivamente por su culpa se rompió aquel arco – Lo… lo siento – recordó aquella melodía que la salvó de cometer la que tal vez sería la peor estupidez de su vida –, espera… ¿tu estabas tocando hace unos minutos atrás?

El muchacho la miró con evidente enfado en su rostro. Frunció el ceño – Tú lo has dicho "estaba". Ahora déjate de rodeos y págame de una vez por todas. No tengo todo tiempo del mundo para malgastarlo contigo – soltó las últimas palabras con notable desprecio hacia Hinata.

La ojiblanca que había levantado su mirada cuando le hizo la pregunta al joven se sintió profundamente dolida por la forma en que fueron soltadas las palabras por aquel muchacho, por lo que bajó el rostro apenada ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo mientras apretaba los puños sobre su regazo –De-de verdad lo si-siento mucho, pero no… no tengo dinero para pagarle ahora–su voz fue disminuyendo el volumen a medida que hablaba, tenía deseos de llorar y no solo por el trato del chico, si no que además sentía una enorme repulsión para con lo que estuvo a punto de hacer minutos atrás. Se sentía sucia, usada y por qué no decirlo… manoseada.

El pelirojo aún más enojado que antes la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la levanto lo suficiente para que ella lo mirara a los ojos – Mira niñita yo… – se detuvo en seco al ver las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de los ojos de la muchacha que no paraba de susurrar casi inaudibles "Lo siento" –. Tsk, lo que me faltaba… – susurró desviando la miraba –. Escucha –le ordenó con una voz y un semblante más suave. Hinata levanto levemente la cabeza y permitió que parte de sus ojos fueran visibles para el pelirrojo –, escucha, si no tienes dinero ahora puedes pagarme después, pero tendrás que hacerlo sí o sí, ¿entendiste? –Hinata tardó un par de segundos en agitar la cabeza a modo de afirmación –. Bien, entonces… – solo Dios sabía cuanto le estaba costando al pobre joven decir las siguientes palabras. Bufó antes de seguir –… entonces voy a necesitar que me des tus datos, no te confundas, no tengo ningún interés en ti, yo solo…

–¡Lo sé! –Técnicamente gritó cerrando con fuerza sus ojos –, y-yo ya lo s-sé. No es ne-necesario que me ex-explique –Tomó aire para continuar, ¡Cómo odiaba tartamudear! – Yo…yo de verdad lo siento. Le prometo que mañana le pagaré sin falta y-y después de eso no sabrá más de mí. Lo-lo prometo.

Por su parte Sasori estaba algo aturdido, sería una de las primeras veces que veía a una persona con tanta pena ante él. Muchas chicas se le han insinuado antes, a todas y a cada una a sabido despreciar y apartar de su lado a pesar de las constantes insistencias de parte de ellas.

Ante sus ojos, una chica que llega con toda la ropa desacomodada, que técnicamente lo embiste y rompe parte de lo que el considera sus tesoros más preciados, es digna de total desprecio. Para él solo significa que la joven desea llamar su atención, pero ahora mismo su razonamiento se veía fuertemente cuestionado por él mismo y es que la chica frente a él parecía tanto o más empeñada en alejarse de su lado que en acercársele más.

–Ya, que bueno que lo sepas –respondió soltando el agarre que aún mantenía en el brazo de la Hyuga. Se paró y empezó a hurgar dentro de un bolso que estaba a escasos centímetros de él –. Toma – dijo mientras le extendía de pie un pequeño block de notas y un lápiz que había sacado de dicho bolso –. Anota aquí tus datos…

–¿Da-datos? –susurró un tanto apenada por no terminar de entender qué quería que anotara.

Sasori masajeo sus sienes con una de sus manos al tiempo que trataba de controlar el impulso de zarandearla con fuerza – Si, tus datos… nombre, teléfono y dirección, además quiero ver tu identificación para comprobar que tus datos son reales. No tengo motivos para confiar en tu palabra, así que debo tomar todas las precauciones –terminó de decir para cruzarse de brazos cerrando los ojos.

Hinata lo miró dubitativa unos segundos para proceder a escribir en la mini libreta.

–Por cierto… –fue interrumpida al momento de empezar a escribir su número de teléfono; levantó la cabeza para mirarlo –, si alguien viene podría malinterpretar – la ceja alzada de la Hyuga demostró que no tenía la más remota idea de qué estaba hablando. Sasori suspiró y levantando un dedo hacia la joven siguió –, tu ropa… está desordenada y puedo ver tu sujetador.

Hinata sintió como la sangre se le subía a toda la cabeza, no sería sorpresa para ella que hasta la raíz de sus cabellos se hubiera tornado de un rojo brilloso. Instantáneamente miró hacia donde apuntaba el pelirrojo sintiendo como las fuerzas la volvían a abandonar al percatarse que tenía toda la camisa abotonada de mala forma dejando a la vista su busto. Y como era de esperarse, el desmayo fue inminente.

Sasori no sabía que pensar, hacer y tal vez sentir al ver cómo una persona era capaz de desmayarse dos veces en menos de treinta minutos. Suspiró pesadamente y entendió que lo mejor sería despertarla de inmediato, después de todo y como él mismo había dicho, si alguien los viera podría mal interpretar las cosas, más aún si la chica estaba inconsciente. Como si los pies realmente le pesaran se encaminó a la chica para acomodarle el mismo la ropa.

–_¿Por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas? Deidara estaría feliz de estar en una situación así… _–bufó al desabotonar el primer botón mal puesto. Al hacerlo sintió de golpe como sus pómulos de ruborizaban pues el busto de la joven quedó expuesto totalmente, de no ser por el brasier muy probablemente hubiera tenido una hemorragia nasal… – _¡No soy un pervertido!_ –se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que seguía rápidamente con su labor. Se detuvo al seco cuando con uno de sus nudillos pasó a rozar uno de los pechos de la inconsciente Hyuga que a pesar de estar dormida profirió un leve gemido que terminó por hacer que un avergonzado Sasori se apartara unos cinco metros de ella.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó sintiendo como el rubor seguía latente en su rostro. Cerró los ojos inhalando y exhalando fuertemente para relajarse. Podría ser indiferente a las mujeres, pero ante todo y sobre todas las cosas ¡era un hombre y uno muy joven! A penas si acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años, es normal que ese tipo de situaciones le provocaran reacciones así, ¿o no? Soltó uno y mil insultos para sus adentros para luego dejar de lado el pudor y terminar lo que había empezado, y así lo hizo.

Miró a la muchacha que tenía ante sí y aunque no lo reconociera a viva voz, le pareció atractiva. Ya había corroborado que su figura era más que prominente, pero era en su rostro en el cual no había reparado. Labios y nariz finos, ojos que a pesar de estar cerrados había notado que eran grandes. Cejas delgadas y bien definidas, un rostro pequeño y un cabello que contrastaba fuertemente con el pálido de su piel. Todo en su conjunto le daba el aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, cosa que sin duda logró captar la atención del pelirrojo que al saberse contemplando tan detenidamente a la chica, quiso darse un fuerte golpe en la frente, y lo hizo.

Apartó la vista encontrándose con la libreta que le había facilitado a la Hyuga. La recogió y leyó en ella –. Hinata… Hyuga, ¿Hinata? Mmm…– se volvió a acercar a la chica y con un pie comenzó a moverla –. ¡Oi, Hinata! Despierta – esta vez comenzó a utilizar más fuerza en el movimiento que realizaba con su pie para despertarla.

Poco a poco Hinata reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Notó a un joven pelirrojo a su costado y como este la zarandeaba con un pie puesto en su cadera. La Hyuga se incorporó sin más al recordar quién era (o lo poco y naca que ella sabía de quién era él) y el por qué estaba allí, además de la vergonzosa situación por la que se había desmayado. Llevó sus brazos a su pecho para intentar cubrirse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que su ropa estaba bien – Un… ¿un sueño? – murmuró.

–Ojalá así fuera, tuve que acomodarte la ropa antes de que… –detuvo su explicación cuando vio que Hinata se volvía a ruborizar haciendo competencia con el color de su cabello –. ¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra desmayarte –la fulminó con la mirada –. No te confundas niña, solo lo hice por la misma razón por la que te había dicho que tu misma lo hicieras, pero eres tan torpe que ni eso pudiste hacer – se burló –, si hubiera sido un pervertido ahora mismo estarías siendo violada.

Hinata no pudo más que abrir sus ojos con evidente horror en su mirada. Tenía razón, aquel extraño pelirrojo tenía razón… por ser tan débil y tonta se expuso a si misma a una situación como esa. Ahora más que nunca se sentía mal consigo misma. Su padre que tanta fe y confianza tenía en ella podría haber sufrido la peor de las desilusiones al saber que su hija por torpe permitió que alguien la hiciera suya. Tenía rabia consigo misma por ser tan débil, tímida y torpe. Nuevamente sintió deseos de llorar y las gotas saladas aparecieron como condenadas a surcar sus mejillas.

Sasori estaba cada vez más furioso, ese había sido uno de los peores días de su vida. Fue técnicamente obligado por sus amigos a ir a esa ridícula fiesta de la cual, al menor descuido por parte de sus compañeros, huyó al tejado para liberar un poco la tensión que se había acumulado en su interior al ser acosado por una persistente chica pelirosa y luego por una rubia de ojos azules, entre otras que desistieron tan rápido en su intento en tanto él les decía "apártate". Para colmo de males llevaba casi una hora ahí atrapado con una chica que a pesar de ser linda era torpe como ninguna otra persona que conociera o que existiera en el mundo. Sin duda para Sasori, probablemente ella haría verbo esa palabra algún día. Arto de la situación decidió cortar con todo y largarse de una vez.

–Termina de anotar tu número y muéstrame tu identificación de una vez – espetó con una de las miradas más frías que tenía. Ella obedientemente tomó la libreta que él le extendía y siguió anotando –. Te llamaré o enviaré un mensaje para que nos juntemos pasado mañana, así que debes estar atenta y llevar el dinero suficiente como para comprar mi arco.

–H-hai – susurró más que apenada sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

–Deja de llorar, me desesperas –le dijo con su tono de voz más frío. Hinata sintió como se le erizaba la piel con solo escucharlo.

Finalmente terminó de escribir. Ya había dejado de llorar pero aun así no se sentía capaz de levantar la cara para mirar al chico.

–Bien. Debes saber que realmente odio que me hagan esperar, así que no te demores – soltó para tomar todas sus cosas y encaminarse finalmente a la salida. Mas se detuvo justo al lado de Hinata que aun seguía en el piso de espaldas a la puerta –. Por cierto y aunque no es importante para ti al parecer dado que no lo has preguntado, me llamo Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori –Hinata se sintió aun más tonta por no haber reparado en un detalle como ese –. Realmente eres torpe, Hinata.

La Hyuga se exaltó al escucharlo decir su nombre, una parte de ella se sintió bien al escucharlo y la otra se sentía furiosa consigo misma por la imagen que acababa de proyectarle a aquel chico que no solo le dio la oportunidad de redimirse, sino que además no abusó de ella cuando estuvo inconsciente dos veces frente a él.

Sí, puede haber sido un verdadero patán con ella, pero para Hinata estaba bien, estaba segura de que se lo merecía por su comportamiento. Se armó de valor, se puso de pie, se volteó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, apretó sus manos en puños y gritó un…

–¡Arigato, Akasuna-san! – exclamó para hacer una reverencia.

Sasori se detuvo, volteó a verla arqueando una ceja. Rara. No solo brutalmente torpe y tímida, sino que absurdamente rara. ¿Era posible que alguien tuviera tantos cambios emocionales en tan poco tiempo?

–Ya…–retomó su camino para desaparecer por la puerta.

La ojiperla se irguió al escuchar la puerta cerrarse para dejar salir un suspiro extenso. Los efectos del alcohol parecían haber pasado o al menos ya le permitían pensar con mayor lucidez aunque la jaqueca aun surtía efecto. Se volvió a sentar en el suelo para pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día, desde el encuentro con Naruto hasta… _¡un momento!, _pensó. De lo que recordaba de cuando estuvo bajo los efectos absolutos del alcohol recordó un detalle que la hizo dudar unos segundos de la identidad de con quien estuvo a punto de perder la virginidad. Pero descartó la idea de inmediato al pensar que era una estupidez y que probablemente se lo imaginó. ¿Si Naruto era más alto que ella, por qué le daba la impresión de que con quién se había besado era más bajo?

Se sentía apenada, frustrada y notoriamente avergonzada. Decidió que por ahora no sacaba nada con sentirse así. Debía pedirle disculpas a su amado Naruto-kun por su falta y salir del problema con Akasuna-san. Se paró nuevamente y bajó las escaleras a paso lento procurando no perder el equilibrio y caer en el intento.

Llegó al primer piso en donde se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules que por un instante confundió con SU rubio de ojos azules, pero el que ella tenía ante sus ojos en esos momentos era uno que distaba mucho de ser el energético, algo bobo e ingenuo de Naruto. No, este era uno más bien promiscuo y más joven, además tenía la piel más clara, los ojos más pequeños, no tenía las marcas de zorro que graciosamente adornaban el rostro de su amigo, sin mencionar que su cabello se notaba por lejos que era teñido. El chico la vio parada en la escalera y como si ella fuera su prioridad en ese momento, se separo de las dos mujeres que no paraban de besarle las mejillas y el cuello.

Se le acercó lascivo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

–Preciosa, ¿a dónde te habías ido? – interrogó para luego besarle el cuello y pasar su lengua por él.

Hinata se tensó por completo e intentó apartarlo de ella, pero no pudo – ¿qu-qué es lo que qui-e-re? – apenas si alcanzó a gesticular cuando el chico arremetió con fuerza contra sus labios.

Lo notó. Eran los mismos labios, la misma sensación que le habían provocado los besos del rubio cuando estaba ebria.

Lo empujó con mucha más fuerza logrando zafarse de su agarre – ¿Pero qué te pasa preciosa? Me dejaste ahí solo en la habitación, saliste corriendo y te busqué por todos lados, pero no te encontré.

Un balde de agua fría -figurativamente- cayó sobre ella. Entonces no solo estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad estando borracha, ¡no!, además no era con el rubio de sus sueños si no que con un completo desconocido que tenía impreso en su frente las palabras "sexo" y "promiscuidad" en su frente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Confundir a su Naruto gentil, amable y respetuoso, con un completo desconocido que no dejaba de causarle temor?

–Vamos muñeca – susurró para apretarla con fuerza a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Hinata intentó liberarse utilizando lo poco y nada de fuerza que le quedaba mientras con horror veía como el chico intentaba besarla –¡no! ¡Suélteme, onegai! –pedía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados.

Forcejearon un par de segundos en los que el rubio parecía excitarse más con las reacciones de la ojiblanca. Pero esto se detuvo cuando de la nada el chico la soltó con bastante hosquedad, como si lo hubiesen arrancado del lugar.

–¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! – era una voz masculina fuerte y ronca la que escuchó. Pese al reclamo parecía no mostrar un ápice de verdadero enojo, o quizá Hinata no lo notó por no conocerlo bien. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que quien quiera que fuera, había salvado su vida.

La Hyuga abrió los ojos cuando sintió que después de sentir que el chico se alejaba, escuchó un golpe seco. Como si alguien le hubiera pegado a otra persona y vio crédula como el rubio caía de espalda al piso desde donde lo vio frotándose la mejilla en la que parecía haber recibido el golpe.

El ojiazul preocupado de su mejilla no había visto a la persona que lo golpeó. Cuando al fin levantó la vista – ¡Oye, ¿quién…? – y su reclamo quedo hasta allí.

La peliazul también miró a quien la había salvado cuando una mano la cogió del antebrazo y sin ningún signo de caballerosidad la saco del lugar. No sin antes fulminar con la mirada al rubio que lo miraba con evidente espanto en el rostro.

Hinata se dejó arrastras hasta la salida del lugar que era en donde no había nada de gente en donde finalmente el sujeto la soltó. Quedaron frente a frente.

–U-Uchiha-san… – murmuró la ojiblanca.

–Hyuga – dijo secamente mirándola serio a los ojos –. Deberías tener más cuidado.

Dicho eso cerró los ojos inclinándose para dar media vuelta e irse, pero una mano jalando de su camisa lo detuvo – Uchiha-san – susurró temblorosa recibiendo una expresión neutral de vuelta –, muchas gracias por ayudarme – hizo una reverencia.

–Hmp – sonrió socarrón.

–Bu-bueno yo… yo ya me retiro – hizo otra reverencia al muchacho.

Vio como ella hacía lo mismo que hizo él momentos atrás para irse – Iré a dejarte – habló para comenzar a caminar a la salida del recinto.

–¿Eh? Uchiha-san no es necesario…además usted…

Bufó molesto – No te lo pregunté – respondió gélido.

La Hyuga apenada y ruborizada inició su marcha hacia su hogar. Caminaron en completo silencio hasta la estación de trenes. Hinata pensó que hasta allí llegarían, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como el azabache pedía dos boletos para llegar a la estación en donde ella bajaba.

El viaje en metro fue todo un problema para la pobre Hinata pues el tren iba lleno y en más de una ocasión sintió las miradas lascivas sobre ella, pero prefirió ignorarlas o tuvo que pasar de ellas cuando una mano la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a un cuerpo más grande, frío y a la vez cálido, que el suyo.

El ojinegro al parecer había notado la incomodidad de la joven con las miradas que le dedicaban. Y como ya se estaba cansando de atravesar con la mirada a los pervertidos, prefirió atraer a la muchacha a su cuerpo para que dejaran de fastidiar.

Así pasó el recorrido en el que Hinata iba tanto o más tensa que cuando la miraban descaradamente.

Llegados a la estación, el Uchiha la cogió de la mano para sacarla del lugar y una vez afuera la soltó – ¿hacia dónde? – interrogó.

Titubeó – a la derecha – susurró.

Nuevamente caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la Hyuga –. Es aquí Uchiha-san.

–Hmp – analizó el lugar con la mirada –. Sasuke, solo Sasuke.

La ojiperla lo miró sorprendida, luego sonrió con dulzura y un tanto cohibida llevó sus manos a su espalda para entrelazarlas ahí – Hi-Hinata, solo Hinata.

El azabache había visto la sonrisa de la Hyuga y lo descolocó. Siempre lo hacía. Pero la diferencia estaba en que ahora esa sonrisa iba para él y nadie más. Y ahora, la respuesta que ella le había dado cuando él le dijo lo tratara por su nombre de pila lo asombró, aunque claro, no se notó.

–Hmp. Hasta luego.

–Matte Uch… Sasuke-san – y ahí estaba. Ella había dicho su nombre y solo con eso había sentido que su corazón latía con una fuerza desconocida para él. ¡Dios! Su nombre sonaba tan bien saliendo de los labios de aquella chica –. Yo… etto… muchas gracias por haberme ayudado y traerme a casa.

Volteo a verla para encontrarla haciendo una reverencia. Sonrió sin que ella pudiera verlo. Cuando ella se enderezó él le respondió a sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación.

–Me debes una.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de emprender su camino.

Hinata se quedó en la entrada viendo al azabache desaparecer de su vista al doblar una esquina. Entró a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y fue a su habitación. Su padre no estaba pues debía atender asuntos de negocios y llegaría tarde.

Se recostó en su cama y sintió deseos de llorar. Dos veces, dos veces muchachos que técnicamente no conocía le habían ayudado más de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho antes. Primero Sasori, que en su propia cara le había dicho torpe. Además de mencionarle que por culpa de su torpeza pudo haber sido violada… y era verdad. Como él mismo dijo, de haber sido un pervertido muy probablemente ella estaría en otro lugar y en otras condiciones.

Se levantó y fue al baño a tomar una ducha.

Luego estaba el Uchiha, que de la nada apareció cual súper héroe sacando a la señorita del problema. Y no solo quedó ahí, si no que tuvo el gesto amable de ir a dejarla a su casa para asegurarse de que ella llegara a salvo. Sintió deseos de molestarlo por ello pues según sabía no estaba dentro de las cosas que el ojinegro hacía el preocuparse o ser caballero, pero lo consideró una falta de educación el hacerlo. Además la personalidad del muchacho la intimidaba bastante.

Si ella hubiera sido más astuta habría notado que Uchiha Sasuke estaba más que prendado de ella.

_**Continuará…**_

Lo sé… soy de lo peor! Y lo curioso es que de los fics que escribo, este es el único del que tengo claro el final xD

Como podrán ver habrá un poco de mi amado SasuHina en este fic, pero no desesperen que este es un SasoHina, pero si quieren que cambie… ok no xD es SasoHina!

Bueno, sin más me retiro por ahora!

¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!


	3. Timidez

¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!

**Aclaraciones respecto a personajes:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones respecto a citas musicales: **Las hermosas obras aquí citadas no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a diversos maestros de la música que al final del texto expondré. Además dejaré los nombres específicos para que quien lo desee lo busque en Youtube.

**Aclaraciones respecto a la narración del fanfic: **

-Hablan normalmente –.

_-Pensamientos _–.

_-"Recuerdos" _–.

**Methy consejo:** Cuando vean "(2)", para quienes escuchen las melodías xD, les recomiendo busquen abajo el nombre y el link de la canción que puse… ¿Para qué? Para ver si como yo, se contagian de las emociones que transmite la música :D. Cuando lleve 1:45 reproducida sigan leyendo después del "(2)" con calma, de esta forma su lectura irá más menos al tope de la música xD Ese sería el Methy consejo de hoy xDDDD

.

Sin más... ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo III.- Timidez.**

.

.

El sonido de su celular vibrando sobre el velador junto a su cama, hizo que abriera levemente los ojos y que de forma perezosa estirara su brazo derecho para alcanzarlo. Muy por el contrario de lo que muchos hacen, lo primero en lo que reparó fue la hora que marcaba el móvil…

–_¿06…53 am?_ –¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaba a las seis… bueno, casi las siete de la mañana un día… viernes…sábado…¡Domingo!?

Levemente sorprendida miró el número en cuestión– _Desconocido _–no lo pensó mucho e hizo lo que cualquier persona en sus mismas condiciones haría, simplemente colgó.

Soltó un leve suspiro y agradeció que aún fuera demasiado temprano para levantarse pues el frio y el sueño seguían presentes en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se acurrucó tapándose hasta la mitad de su cara con sus cobijas sintiendo el placer y la alegría que aquel simple acto le daba, para disponerse a seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo, el teléfono celular volvió a sonar por lo que nuevamente repitió la hazaña anterior para tomar su móvil y ver quién era– _Desconocido _–volvió a colgar.

Esta vez le dio la espalda al teléfono como desafiándolo a que volviera a sonar. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el sonido del móvil vibrando se hizo audible. Volteó con rapidez y colgó el aparato para luego apagarlo.

Suspiró convencida de que ahora si podría dormir plácidamente. Volvió a recostarse esperando que el sueño cerrara sus parpados para así poder dormir.

No podía estar pasando. Ahora era el teléfono de la casa el que sonaba sin parar. Preguntó mentalmente si kami tendría algún problema personal con ella. Volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana para levantarse y contestar pues sabía que su padre no iría… ni siquiera estaba en la casa. Se encontraba de viaje desde el día anterior y probablemente no regresaría sino hasta el Jueves.

Caminó por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y tratando de no abrir de lleno los ojos ya que al hacerlo sabía que sería difícil el volver a cerrarlos y conciliar el sueño.

Se paró frente al teléfono y miró la pantalla para ver de quién se trataba– Desconocido –murmuró. ¿Qué le había dado a la gente que no conocía hoy para llamarla a estas horas?

Pudo ver que se trataba de un número celular y la loca idea de que se trataba del mismo número que la había estado llamando se le cruzó por la mente. Pensando que sería mejor contestar de una vez y negar ante el posible ofrecimiento de un plan para llamadas telefónicas, contestó.

–¿Diga?

–¿Hinata? –La mencionada sintió todos los bellos de su piel erizarse. Reconocía esa voz –, creí haberte dicho que odio esperar.

Sonaba irritado. ¿Por qué? Si ella no se demoró tanto en contestar el… ¡Un momento! ¿Había sido él quien la había estado llamando al celular? ¡Y ella le cortó en tres ocasiones! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué estabas pensando Hina? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar al chico que te salvó la vida el día de ayer? Sí, sí. Aquel acto había quedado tachado de heroico por Hinata.

–¿A-A-Akasuna-san? –No supo cómo le había salido el habla. Estaba segura de que no sería posible.

Lo escuchó bufar– niña te llamaba para decirte que mañana no podré juntarme contigo… –por un lado se sintió feliz pues estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa, y por otro lado no pudo evitar sentirse mal agradecida. El chico la ayudó y ella parecía no querer corresponder aquello comprándole el arco que ella misma rompió–… así que nos juntaremos hoy.

–¿Eh?

–Hoy a las 11:00 hrs en la entrada de…

–¿Con quién hablas a esta hora? –Escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea la voz somnolienta de un chico– ¿Es con la chica de ayer? ¿Tienen una cita? ¿Puedo ir?

A Hinata se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. No podía articular palabra alguna. Se asustó cuando de la nada escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido de un "Itai" por parte del tercer participante en aquella conversación.

–Como te decía, en la entrada del centro comercial. No tardes en llegar. Y haz el favor de contestar tu celular.

Dicho esto cortó sin más dejando a Hinata con la palabra en la boca.

Ella estaba sumamente agradecida con el muchacho, sin embargo esa actitud de simplemente mandar, dar órdenes sin más y esperar a que estas se cumplan, le resultaba descortés y arrogante.

Suspiró nuevamente. El sueño ya se le había quitado, así que lo mejor era levantarse, hacer sus deberes, el aseo de su hogar, ducharse y salir para no llegar tarde… Y por supuesto prender su celular.

Pero estaba sola… y el piano se le apetecía como el mejor de los compañeros en esos momentos. Tocó y tocó (1) hasta que reparó en que ya eran las diez en la mañana y que si no se preparaba iba a llegar tarde.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las diez con cincuenta y siete. Jamás en la vida había corrido tanto para llegar a un lugar. Y eso que al ser tan lenta solía llegar tarde a todas partes. Pero lo cierto es que ya creía haber abusado de la buena disposición del chico pelirrojo, así que cuando vio que eran las diez con cincuenta y ella estaba a diez minutos de llegar, decidió que lo mejor sería correr para llegar siquiera un minutos antes. ¡Voilá! Había llegado tres minutos antes y no había señales de Akasuna-san.

Once en punto y frente a ella apareció el chico de cabello rojo. Ladeó la cabeza– creí que llegarías más tarde.

Se sintió levemente impresionada. La conocía desde ayer y parecía como si la conociera desde toda la vida.

–Tuve que correr –murmuró. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó.

"Lenta", era una de las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza cuando la miraba y eso lo irritaba un poco. Sin embargo de ayer al día de hoy había optado por ser un poco más amable con ella. La chica parecía no tener idea en dónde estaba parada. Tenía la leve sospecha de que al entrar al centro comercial se le perdería de vista en más de una ocasión si no tenía cuidado. Eso y que entre más rápido la guiara, más rápido se iría de ahí.

–Vamos.

Comenzó a caminar esperando que ella lo siguiera. Ahora que lo veía desde la espalda, pudo apreciar que el joven portaba su violín. La idea de que estaba desesperado por tocarlo se le cruzó por la mente.

–¿Qué esperas?

No había notado que se había quedado mirándolo ahí parda más de la cuenta– L-lo siento.

Dio un leve trote para darle alcance.

Al ingresar el calor se sintió pesado. Afuera el día estaba nublado y frío En cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar y Hinata se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan descuidada y no llevar un paraguas para cubrirse de la nieve.

Por otro lado Sasori estaba cruzando los dedos para encontrar un arco decente alguna de las dos tiendas de música que había en ese lugar. De lo contrario tendría que esperar hasta otro día para volver a juntarse con la chica a comprar el bendito arco.

No hubo charlas de por medio. Sasori sólo se preocupaba de que Hinata caminara junto a él para no perderla de vista y agradecía el hacerlo pues la chica en más de una ocasión se había quedado parada mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas de dulces. Los ojos parecían brillarle cual niño pequeño que abre con ilusión su regalo de navidad. Y él haciendo uso de todo su auto control intentaba por todos los medios no zarandearla y soltarle a grito pelado que caminara de una vez. Odiaba esperar.

Finalmente dieron con la primera tienda de música. Sasori entró primero y contempló sin asombro alguno la cantidad y variedad de instrumentos musicales que había en el lugar. Hinata por el contrario dejaba ver en sus ojos la evidente impresión que le causaba el lugar en cuestión. Desde pequeña había tenido un piano en casa cortesía de su padre. Y cuando había tenido algún problema con él, simplemente llamaba a un técnico para que le ayudara a solucionar el problema. Jamás había entrado a una tienda de música y ahora que lo había hecho, deseaba el haberlo realizado antes. ¿Tanta variedad de instrumentos existía? Pese al asombro que le causaba todo aquello, su vista no pudo evitar dar con el gran piano que estaba en una de las esquinas más apartadas del lugar. Por inercia y sin notarlo caminó hasta él. Era enorme y precioso. Sus dedos le picaban por tocarlo. Reprimió el impulso al ver como un niño corría a él y comenzaba a tocar las teclas al azar causando todo tipo de sonidos menos una melodía decente.

Sasori se encaminó a la sección de violines, pero no vio arcos sueltos. Antes de ir a consultar al dependiente de la tienda, volteó para asegurarse que Hinata lo siguiera– Tsk –la niña no estaba. Inició su camino de vuelta a la entrada y a medio camino la encontró parada mirando hipnotizada el enorme piano del rincón. Se paró junto a ella, iba a hablarle pero ella pasó olímpicamente de él caminando en dirección al pianoforte. La vio detenerse y contemplarlo. Vio sus manos y en ellas reconoció de inmediato lo que pasaba. Ella quería tocar el piano. A él le pasaba lo mismo con el violín. Se preguntó mentalmente si ella sabría tocar el piano. Y la respuesta le llegó en cuando reparó en sus ojos. Sí, ella sabía tocar el piano.

Se acercó nuevamente para decirle que si quería tocar que lo hiciera. Él amaba la música. Le fascinaba la idea de conocer a alguien que supiera tocar instrumentos musicales, más aún si se trataba de un piano pues él sabía tocarlo, pero no tan bien como quisiera y de las personas que conocía que supieran de música, ninguna lo tocaba. Guitarra, viola, flauta, trompeta y hasta arpa entre otros instrumentos eran los que tanto él como sus amigos tocaban.

Cuando estuvo a no más de un metro de ella un niño se lanzó sobre el piano y comenzó a tocarlo. Sonaba horrible. Quería cortarle los dedos a ese mocoso.

De pronto una mujer que se notaba avergonzada se acercó al menor y sin preámbulos lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó entre ruegos y reclamos de la tienda desapareciendo de la vista de todos los compradores del lugar.

Volvió su atención a la ojiperla que parecía haber ignorado el asunto de la madre y su hijo para seguir contemplando el pianoforte. La vio suspirar– si quieres tocar, sólo hazlo –la animó. Lo cierto es que quería saber si ella sabía o no tocar.

Hinata volteó alarmada a mirarlo. Se ruborizó al verse sorprendida contemplando lo que mentalmente llamó "toda una obra de arte".

–¿No sabes? –La idea lo desanimó.

–Ah…ah… amm… y-yo… –bajó la cabeza apenada– h-hai.

–Si qué –la situación lo estaba hartando. Ella no respondía. Si lo pensaba bien, no habían hablado en todo el día.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y estrujó sus manos unas con otras esperando encontrar valor.

–Si no sabes sólo dilo y ya.

–Yo… yo sí sé.

–No sabes –Hinata lo miró alarmada. ¿Acaso no había dicho recién que sí sabía?

–Sí sé –respondió.

–Claro que no. No eres músico.

–De-demo… demo yo…

–¿Ves? ¿Cómo podrías llamarte a ti misma músico si no eres capaz de pararte firme y decir con orgullo que tocas un instrumento?

–Demo yo…

–El que seas tímida no lo justifica.

Las palabras de Sasori la estaban lastimando. ¿El ser tímida no era excusa? Debía serlo, tenía que serlo, ella jamás podría tocar frente a muchas personas ni algo parecido. No podría ser tan arrogante como él y gritar a los cuatro vientos "Hey, mírenme, soy Hinata y sé tocar el piano". Ella no era así. Ella sí era músico, sólo que… sólo que…

–¿Quién eres?

La pregunta hizo eco en la mente de Hinata.

–Hin-Hinata –murmuró a penas.

–Uhm… no escucho nada.

–Hinata –respondió en un tono más alto.

–¿Qué?

–¡Hinata! –Terminó por gritar. Al instante se arrepintió. Todos en la tienda la miraban como si se tratara de una loca.

–Mucho mejor.

Lo miró. Sasori la miraba con una sonrisa, una leve, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Se sintió hipnotizada. Pero entonces, de un momento a otro recordó en dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

Agachó la mirada apenada y apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llorar?

–Ahora toca el piano. Es lo que querías hacer y sabes hacerlo, ¿no?

¿Pero qué…?

Lo miró como si de la nada al pelirrojo le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, sí tercera porque la expresión en su rostro daba a entender que tener dos cabezas era normal. Pero de qué otra forma podría ella sentirse si segundo atrás el mismo que ahora la alentaba a que tocara porque sabía hacerlo, le decía que no sabía tocar…

–Deja de mirarme así y toca de una vez.

–No-no puedo –murmuró a penas mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza.

Sasori estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Cierto que había decido ser amable con la chica que parecía espantarse ante el más mínimo alzamiento de voz, pero esto ya era demasiado para él. Desde que la vio contemplar el piano supo que ella tocaba el piano. ¿Cómo lo supo? Podría llamarlo instinto o sexto sentido. Lo cierto es que gracias a él había conocido a sus amigos. Por eso, lo usaba a menudo para conocer gente nueva que supiera tocar música. Esta chica no era la excepción. Notó el titubeo en su voz al reconocerse a sí misma como músico y eso le molestó. Ella no debía titubear, no cuando en sus manos tenía la habilidad de crear, impactar e innovar. La música era el más grande amor en su vida, y sólo él sabía lo mucho que odiaba cuando las personas la tachaban de poco importante. Pero sabía que la chica era tímida, así que mentalmente contó hasta tres e intentó provocarla para que sacara el habla. Ese era el primer paso para que dejara su timidez a un lado. Lo había logrado, pero ahora la chica se negaba a tocar. Bien, esto en serio lo estaba hartando.

–¿Por qué no puedes tocar?

La ojiblanca comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por uno de los mechones de su cabello sin levantar la vista. Pasó saliva con dificultad– Bu-bueno yo…

–¿Tú qué? –¡Por dios!

Volvió a tragar saliva– Y-yo… nunca he to-tocado en publi-publico.

Si Sasori no tuviera buen oído no hubiera podido escuchar bien. Comenzaba a creer que su sexto sentido estaba fallando.

–Entonces, ¿no eres músico?

–Hai, lo-lo soy, pero…

Ya, la chica sabía tocar, pero nunca lo había hecho en público. Ahora captaba.

–Entonces no eres músico…

Hinata pensaba que esta conversación no avanzaba en nada y si lo pensaba bien, era la primera que tenían. Bueno, al menos la primera "decente".

Lo miró asombrada– Sí lo soy.

–Niña, si jamás has tocado frente a un público no puedes llamarte músico. Sólo podrías decir que lo eres, pero no hay nadie que respalde tus palabras, ni evidencia.

Vale, tenía un punto.

–Compremos el arco y vayámonos de aquí.

–Hai…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no estaba a punto de entrar a su casa seguida de un completo extraño. Bueno él la ayudó a ella el día de ayer, y hoy estuvieron casi toda la mañana juntos, pero… ¡seguía siendo un extraño!

Pero sí estaba pasando. Estaba abriendo la puerta para ingresar y darle paso al pelirrojo.

El ojimiel por otro lado estaba más que cabreado… tuvo el enorme deseo de ahorcar a su acompañante cuando al momento de ir a pagar el arco soltó un apenas inaudible y desesperado "no encuentro mi billetera".

–_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…_–incluso ahora, después de poco más de media hora de viaje en metro debía hacer una cuenta regresiva desde el diez para no gritarle.

–A-Akasuna-san, por favor…p-pase…

No había dado ni un paso cuando a la peliazul se le habían caído las llaves en el recibidor. Se agachó para recogérselas, pero ella fue más rápida y en el apuro, al levantarse, pasó a golpear su cabeza en la frente del muchacho.

–_Cincuenta, cuarenta y nueve, cuarenta y ocho…_

–Lo-lo siento, traeré un paño húmedo.

–No es necesario, sólo trae el dinero y ya.

–Hai. Pasé a la sala de estar por favor. Vuelvo en seguida –le apuntó hacia donde estaba la sala y esperó a que él entrara en el lugar para subir corriendo a su habitación.

No podía ser más torpe. Había dejado el dinero en casa. Akasuna-san había tenido que pagar su arco y ahora ella debía pagarle a él lo que el gastó. Si lo pensaba bien, hubiera sido mejor hacer eso desde un principio en lugar de juntarse. Ahora tenía al pobre chico harto de ella, cansado de tanto viaje, con frío y probablemente con hambre. ¡Ni si quiera habían almorzado y ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde!

–Debe tener mucha hambre…–murmuró para sí misma–. Lo invitaré a almorzar –sonrió ante la idea. Era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel pelirrojo. Eso y darle las infinitas gracias.

Encontró el dinero, salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

(2) Akasuna-san… estaba tocando…

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Caminó lentamente guiada sólo por el sonido. La melodía era hermosa a su oído.

Se asomó levemente por la puerta y lo pudo ver con claridad. Estaba parado junto a uno de los ventanales del salón. Se había quitado la chaqueta que traía puesta para quedar con un chaleco de mangas largas sin cuello. La luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas y como si de un momento mágico se tratase un pequeño rayo de sol alumbró al chico.

Un Dios.

Sí, esa imagen proyectó. Eso pensó Hinata. Tocaba el violín con maestría y elegancia. Seguro de sí mismo, implacable, magistral… sintió deseos de llorar de la emoción al verlo.

Tan embelesada estaba que no notó cuando el sol terminó por esconderse mientras ella cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por la música.

La melodía lenta se terminaba para dar paso a una completamente distinta. Alegre, con una chispa que hacía que quisiera bailar. Deseó saltar de alegría, cantar, danzar, aplaudir… esto último lo hizo.

Sasori, sin dejar de tocar, la miró levemente sorprendido. La vio feliz, radiante. Sonreía. Desde que la conocía nunca la había visto sonreír. Su sonrisa se le antojo como una de las más hermosas que había visto. Sonrió complacido ante la idea de acompañar su música con aplausos. Siguió tocando mirando a Hinata que de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse como si danzara con la música. No pudo evitar sonreír burlón y contagiarse él mismo de lo que tocaba en ese momento. Ambos, juntos, comenzaron a bailar improvisadamente. Dejándose llevar por la música sin más.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sí, sé que es bastante tarde. Que me demoré, pero la motivación para escribir este fic en particular… no la tenía Dx La he recuperado y pienso actualizarlo más seguido que los otros pues pese a que en este capítulo todo ha avanzado muy rápido, lo que sigue de la historia se desarrollará de forma lenta pero segura.

Será un SasoHinaSasu, pero tendrá más SasoHina que SasuHina… así que no se asusten xD

Muchas gracias a los reviews de **Kuro-Neko-Angel, Angelof-Dark-andLight, Vale-Sabaku-no, Hinata-Yoruichi, TheDiariesDarkness** (el único nick sin guiones entre medio xD)

Los dos temas aquí citados son:

(1) Michael Nyman – The Sacrifice.

(2) Celtic Woman (específicamente Máiréad Nesbitt, la violinista) – Shenandoah (es la primera y la segunda… no sé cómo se llama xD pero están en el mismo vídeo en youtube: /watch?v=eHQuyTp5pA8 )

Muchas gracias, de verdad por el apoyo. Espero lean y disfruten este capítulo… sobre todo el final que fue el que más me gusto x3

¡Hasta la próxima!

_¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!_


End file.
